


Learn From Cigarette Burns

by WildKingJackal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, I'm working on Edgar's Lap dog, M/M, On the side thing, Other, no worries!, time to shake tHINGS UP MOTHER FUCKERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had always had a soft spot for you. Why, you'd never know. You were just a bartender after all. Thing is, he never meant to drag you down in the crime life with him. Doesn't mean he didn't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had moved to Los Santos a few years back, hoping to hide from the tormenting people from your last home. You arrived like an angry, territorial lion, strong, prideful and without fear. Easy to say you had attracted attention from the resident kingpin, Geoff Ramsey.

A few months after moving in and getting a job, the man had come to your door with a very tempting offer. "Work for me and I'll pay you triple your current salary."

You had been more than tempted to take the handsome man's offer, though you had declined. You opted for a small apartment and your nice-enough job to make sure you didn't get dragged into the spotlight. It never stopped the man from going to see you at the bar and trying everything to get your attention. It had become a game after a few days, after all.

You met Jack Pattillo after a rather large explosion downtown, your heart racing when he stepped inside your apartment with a wounded Geoff. You had wasted no time to get him the first aid kit and let the larger man lay Geoff in your bed.

"I thought I told him not get me involved in this," you had complained in a snarl, rounding on Jack like a caged animal. He hadn't even flinched, you couldn't blame him. You probably looked more like a wet, terrified cat than anything else. "We had nowhere else to go, I'm sorry."

It hadn't taken him long to recover, he even thanked you with money- something you had told him wouldn't do you any good seeing as it was stained money. He had only laughed it off and left the pile on your table.

The next ones you met had been Michael Jones and Ray Narvaez Jr. They had flirted with you all night, despite Geoff's warnings. Honestly, you had only played it up for the good tips they would- and had -leave. They came back with some British man, named Gavin Free, who had practically fallen over himself trying to flirt with you.

Ryan Haywood you had never even imagined you would meet. He had been ushered about between your coworkers when you worked late nights. He sounded like a death threat.

The next thing you knew, you were one of his hostages in a robbery. He'd gotten away with you in his car and had taken you out gently, leaving you inside a non-descript house. And, of course, he had to work for Geoff. Who had snapped at the man the second you walked in and your eyes locked.

He wasn't happy, at all. And you understood why, but suddenly Ryan was patting your head gently and saying something about you remaining surprisingly calm and quiet compared to most hostages. It hadn't made you feel better.

Geoff cleared everything up and was able to get you back to your apartment relatively fast.

After all that, they had agreed to leave you out of it, except at the bar.

So, how-  _oh god,_ how -did you get yourself shot in the shoulder and were currently hiding, panicking at the sight of your own blood and the pain? Well, it was all Geoff's fault. All of it.

* * *

 

You're working late, like every Saturday night, when Geoff suddenly walks in like a storm and drags you off. He doesn't say much other than panicked mumbles as you ask him just _what the fuck is going on._

He drags you in the back of a car being driven by Ryan who, surprisingly, isn't wearing his mask. "Ryan?" He doesn't answer and you can't see his face, but you know something's wrong. Other than Geoff tucking your head under his chin and muttering soft and sweet apologies, the car ride is strangely quiet.

You're woken up at a warehouse before Geoff carries you, bridal-style, inside. He clings to you tightly as he walks inside and you can hear Gavin's laboured breathing. You start wriggling free and once he sets you down, you go to the lads and gasp loudly.

"The fuck happened here?!" Ray takes your hand and pulls you down to sit with him as Michael comes to you. "Fucking grenade happened. Someone's after us."

You pull your hand free and rub your face frantically. "So why am I here? I've got nothing to do with you!"

No one answers but Michael starts pacing and breaking things. You've been around him long enough to know that it's his way of showing worry over Gavin. Ray's leaning against you, seemingly feeling defeated.  Jack's just come back with more supplies for Gavin's broken body. He's awake, at least, though barely.

You see him flash you a grin before he groans and pulls away from Jack. "Bloody hell, Jack! Be careful!"

You turn back to Ryan who seems to be scheming already and you go to him, pulling on his sleeve. "Where'd Geoff go?"

He guides you to the tattooed man's office, said man already knocking back what you assume is a second or third drink. You watch Ryan leave before turning to Geoff. "You're going to tell me why I'm here, Geoff."

He turns away from you, so you take his bottle of whiskey and take a few steps back. "I will make it shatter on the floor, Geoff. Tell me. Now." The threat is enough to have the moustached man open his mouth to answer, only barely hesitating. "Everyone knows you're my-  _our_ favourite bartender." He walks to you and says your name soft and sweet as he grabs your shoulders. "I can't let them hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

You were laying on Geoff's couch in his makeshift office in the hideout, feigning sleep so you wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Geoff was still drinking, you could hear the glass settle on the table every now and then.

The opening door almost made you sit up and look over but you kept yourself laid down, breathing slowly and deeply. "Are they asleep?" Jack's voice made you stifle a smile, he had always been your favourite. Kind and big-hearted, but an easily angry bear if anyone he cares about ever got hurt.

"Mhm." Geoff's answer is slow and you guess he's probably numb from all the alcohol in his system.

"Geoff, have you had the chance to tell them?" Ryan is the one to speak this time, stern and almost scolding. You can imagine his crossed arms and annoyed glare as he stares at Geoff.

"Tell them, and then what? Have them run off?"

"Or, join us and be protected. Isn't that what you wanted when we first met them?" Jack's voice is soft, trying to level with Geoff.

"I think they would have run off the second you approached them if they actually feared you." Ryan's voice is softer now, but there's still something scolding about it. You're not quite sure what they're talking about.

"I'll tell them after all of this, I promise." Geoff's hand is in your hair and you shift slightly to accommodate it better, blinking your eyes open and acting as if you'd just woken up.

"Geoff?" You sit up and rub your eyes, the man's hand still in your hair. "Hey buddy."

You turn to Jack and suddenly stand up, alert. "Is Gavin okay?" The bearded man nods and you rush out of the office to go see the lads, Ryan following you.

"You should tell them before they get to them." You hear Jack mutter before he closes the door behind Ryan and you. You don't linger on the words too much.

You rush to the lads and smile at them when they look up. "Hey, guys."

Gavin is sleeping, high off painkillers, so you sit with Ray and Michael, letting them lean against you for comfort.

"Will you tell me what happened now?"

* * *

Geoff had been planning a heist again, and his boys were all smiles and excited whispers, listening to the orders with wide grins.

Ryan was to go in the bank first, shoot everyone there before being followed by Michael and Geoff. Jack would be in the getaway car while Gavin scrambled the police's radios as much as possible, causing a fairly big distraction with the help of Ray.

Michael was to blow shit up as much as possible around town, furthest away from the bank. It was supposed to be an easy in and out job.

However, during the planning, while Jack was talking with Geoff outside of the car, someone had thrown a grenade, catching Gavin slightly off guard. He was able to get out of the car before the explosion and the two Gents were able to drag him away before the car also exploded. 

Reports from Ryan and the other two lads came in about mercs with heavy artillery firing at them. Jack had left in a panic with a barely conscious Gavin while Ray and Michael grouped back up and got out.

Ryan barely hesitated to steal a car and pick Geoff up, receiving the immediate order to pick you up.

And now here you were, your friends bruised and battered, your could-be-lover worried sick... You sighed as Ray and Michael stopped explaining and just stared at their boyfriend, obviously sick with distress.

So, you do the only thing you know.

You stand up and go to Ryan, a slight hesitance in your steps. Just as you reach him, Geoff bursts out of his office in a frenzy. "They got Lindsay!"

Everything seems to come to life in that moment as the lads move to carry Gavin and Ryan throws you over his shoulder not so gently. You struggle a little, calling out to Geoff, but Ryan makes you sit in a car with Gavin's head in your lap. 

You pull the lad closer to yourself gently, focusing on him rather than the whole trip. He stirs a little at every bump in the road but you manage to calm him enough so that he doesn't wake.

When the car finally slows to a stop, a man you don't know opens your door and asks for Gavin. You spot Geoff in the background who nods at you before you decide to move.

You realise, as you get to the gent, that your hands and lap are covered in blood due to Gavin's bandages. You can't bring yourself to care.

"Geoff..."

He grabs your shoulder gently and pulls you inside with him and the others. "He'll be fine. Kid's survived worse."

"Like what?" You can hear the shake in your voice as you try your hardest not to think about the blood on your hands.

"Jumped out of a crashing plane and into a pool once. We thought he was a goner for sure." You hum, moving to tuck yourself against Geoff's side.

"Lindsay... How are you going to find her?" His hand moved to your hair and pet it gently, fingertips rubbing at your scalp.

"Don't worry about it too much. You're just here to be kept safe, you're not my crew." You snort, a smirk forming on your lips. "Might as well be, though."

* * *

Geoff spends the rest of the night and early morning hours with you in a wide office, making phone calls and rubbing his temples. At some point you'd gotten up to distract him and you were both in the kitchen now, drinking coffee as you looked out the window.

"It's weird, being here. It's not like what I expected your main hideout to be like." You turn in time to see the man smile, staring into his coffee.

"It's the best cover. Move in somewhere fancy as dicks and they won't even think to look for you there!" You laugh softly before downing the rest of your coffee in one go.

"Sounds like the life." You stare at Geoff as he seems to grow serious. Nervousness nips at the back of your mind but you ignore it for now.

"Listen-" Geoff is cut off by Jack calling for him. The older gent groans before finishing his coffee. "Wait a minute!" His voice cracks and you smile.

You stare as he stands, turning away from you. Before he can leave the kitchen, he turns back in your direction. "I'll be back soon, alright? Don't worry."

"Tough luck," you answer sarcastically. He smiles and leaves, the empty kitchen and it's silence is suddenly deafening.


	3. Chapter 3

You stand, hugging yourself, in the middle of the kitchen for well over an hour before you really notice that time has gone by. You take a deep shaky breath and leave the room, finding the living room and laying on the couch.

You can't sleep. You know you should, you see the sun setting in the window and your eyes burn, but you can't. Fear and worry are the only things on your mind and you wonder if you'll be the next target. Letting out a whine, you clutch at your head out of panic. You hope not.

A few hours of scared anticipation pass by before Geoff finds you. You stare up at him and he understands. You're just a civilian. Sure, you have a small criminal past, but in this city, who doesn't? He pulls you up into his arms and you cling to him, sighing with relief.

"I'm sorry." His voice is kind and sincere. You let yourself drown in it as he keeps apologizing. At some point you lift your head, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Geoff. It's not your fault-" before you can keep talking he's laughing bittersweetly.

"Of course it is." He tucks your head right back under his chin and sighs. "I'm the one who got too close to you."

"I'm the one who let you." Your immediate reply is enough to make him quiet for a moment. He simply starts apologizing again afterwards. You fall into an uneasy sleep.

You dream of a simpler life, back home, with your family, smiling and laughing. There had been so much for you there, but you'd grown so bored. You made friends with the wrong people and followed them through the grime of petty crimes.

You wake up before the dream can get any worse, assessing your new surroundings. You're in a bed, someone's hand in yours. When you look over you spot Geoff, sound asleep in a chair. You worry your lip between your teeth before sitting up and tugging at his hand.

"Geoff." He wakes up almost immediately and looks around in a panic, his hand holding yours tighter before his eyes land on you and he relaxes.

"Hey, kid." He smiles and you return it uneasily before tugging at his hand. He tries to let go but you grip tighter. "Please." Your voice is small in the back of your throat and you know you're almost crying but he climbs in with you and holds you to his chest.

"Yeah. Anything for you." You melt at the words and maybe, just maybe, are you letting your walls crumble down. Or maybe it's the fear of dying, of getting kidnapped. You're not sure, but Geoff is comforting and you lose yourself to sleep once more.

* * *

 

A few days later, Ryan walks in covered in blood, making you gag a little. He laughs and offhandedly apologizes. "Is Geoff here?"

"No, he left with Jack about twenty minutes ago. 'Sup?" You tilt your head at him, still grimacing at the blood. You can tell he's smirking underneath that stupid, terrifying mask of his.

"Just have some intel for him. Tell him when he gets back? I'm gonna go wash up." You nod and dodge the bloody hand threatening to ruffle your hair. Ryan laughs even louder.

"Asshole!" You call after him, your frown slowly turning into a small smile. He didn't have to be so nice to you, but you were glad he was. You turn when you feel someone sit on the couch and you smile at Ray. "How's Gavin?"

He smiles, looking better than he did last time you saw him. "He's actually doing a lot better. Caleb's making sure everything's fine today again, but so far, whatever damage was caused when we moved him is mostly fixed thanks to him." You relax and sit next to your friend.

"Good. I'm glad." He hands you a controller and you both brighten as you start playing whatever games you can. He kicks your ass every time.

Geoff comes back later than you'd expected, but he's here, with Jack. You brighten at the sight of them, Michael and Ray passed out on the couch next to you. "Geoff, Ryan's got something for you."

Jack smiles and pats Geoff on the shoulder. "I've got it." The boss nods and gives you his hand, which you take in a instant.

"Let's go to bed, kid." You hum, noticing the trace of tiredness in his voice. He's trying to hide it, but you'd like to think you know him well enough. "And then we can find Lindsay in the morning."

"You found her?" You ask, smiling.

He smiles back, bringing your hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it, making you fluster. "If Ryan's information is the same as ours, then yeah. We did." You nod, tugging Geoff towards the bedroom.

"C'mon, you need to sleep." He smiles and nods, getting undressed before slipping into bed. You stay away, staring out the window until he calls out to you.

"You need to sleep too."

You smile weakly. "Don't worry about me, Geoff." You slip out of the room despite the man calling for you and go back to the couch, staring at the game's pause screen.

You wonder what this means for you now.

* * *

 

You're in a car with Gavin the next day. "Have to keep moving." Had said Ryan, voice laced with worry. You didn't question him, just held Gavin gently.

It isn't until the car is almost hit does your worrying become frantic. "Ryan."

"I know."

"Ryan!!"

"I _know_!!!"

You duck down to avoid bullets as Ryan swerves through traffic. You can hear him swear and you can feel tears in your eyes, out of fear most likely. You're not too sure right now.

He calls out your name and you look up. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?!"

You nod automatically. You'd needed to learn when you started this. "Good!" He hands one to you and you have to steady your breathing before looking out the window. The cars chasing you are easy to spot, plain, black non-descript in a sea of wealthy assholes. You barely hesitate as you shoot.

You can hear Ryan praising you and you grimace. "Now's not the time!!" You scream back, trying to blow out the tires of the cars. "Now is  _so not the time, Haywood_!!"

You feel yourself get pulled back inside before there's a significant weight on top of you and Gavin. There's a sickening sound of metal, a world twirling by before everything goes black for a moment.

When you come to, your head hurts, Ryan and Gavin aren't with you, you're pretty sure this is grass. You turn your head and spot Ryan looking at you with something like relief before it turns to terror. He's unarmed, you know this. You feel feet prod at your body but you can't feel or hear yourself scream. 

You know you're screaming, you  _know_ you are. But you can't hear yourself. Before you know it, the last thing you see is Ryan's broken expression and then everything goes dark.


End file.
